The dual scan corner reflector antenna provides a frequency scan array. Frequency scanning methods are used where rapid and accurate target tracking data is required, often including plural, dispersed targets which must be followed. Frequency scanning allows a portion or all of the regions scanned to be covered by changes in the radiated beam frequency. This allows electronic beam steering to occur, overcoming limitations inherent in cumbersome mechanical beam steering systems. Corner reflectors and frequency scanning arrays are disclosed in more detail in the literature. "Radar Handbook" by M. I. Skolnik, McGraw-Hill Book Company, 1970, provides such teaching. Particular attention to the subject of frequency scanning techniques is provided in chapter 13 thereof.